


Знаешь, мне все равно

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Вечер первого дня после Апокалипсиса подходит для принятия решений





	Знаешь, мне все равно

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское домысливание прошлого персонажей  
> Текст писался именно по муви-версу, в нем упоминаются вещи, которых в книге не было. Поэтому возможны незначительные спойлеры.  
> Отсюда же возможный ООС персонажей. Ну например, мой взгляд на Кроули после сериала поменялся, он стал у меня в голове чуть больше паяцем (одна его подчеркнуто-разболтанная походка чего стоит). Точно так же Азирафаэль стал больше рыцарем и меньшей няшечкой.  
> Кроме того, я не слишком разбираюсь в догматах христианства и если где-что напутал красоты текста ради - прошу извинить.

\- Итак, все закончилось?  
\- Да.  
Они идут через Беркли сквер, Азирафаэль чинно по дорожкам, а Кроули прямо по газону, то и дело перепрыгивая символические, по щиколотку, ограды. Летняя лондонская ночь традиционно прохладна и залита светом неоновых реклам, но где-то далеко на фоне, так же традиционно, поет соловей.  
\- Я тут подумал…  
\- Да?  
Они останавливаются у клумбы, на которой горько и тревожно пахнут уже почти осенние цветы.  
\- После того, что твое и мое начальство попыталось сделать с нами...  
Кроли криво улыбается и поднимает бровь, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Может быть, уже не имеет значения...  
\- Да что, ангел?  
Азирафаэль разворачивается удивительно плавным движением, обхватывает его за шею и мягко целует в губы.  
\- Это.  
Тишина звенит и даже надоедливый соловей, кажется, заткнулся. Но громы и молнии не падают с небес.  
Демон мягко улыбается глядя сверху вниз, пряча за улыбкой собственный ошарашенный восторг.  
\- Не слышу трубного гласа, - хмыкает он едва переведя дыхание. Все что угодно, лишь бы не держать паузу. - Но знаешь, после того, как мы их напугали, они побоятся даже смотреть в нашу сторону.  
\- Да, конечно, дорогой мой. - Азирафаэль улыбается тоже, привычно мягко, но в самой глубине его глаз Кроули видит страх и каплю разочарования.  
“Чертов ангел, сколько еще признаний тебе нужно?” думает он, и сминает ладонями белый сюртук на его плечах:  
\- Знаешь, мне все равно.  
Этот поцелуй длиннее предыдущего, но все такой же вызывающе целомудренный. Мимо проходит компания подростков, кто-то одобрительно присвистывает. Кроули шипит сквозь зубы и недобро косится на них через плечо.  
\- Не стоит, - ангел нежно касается его щеки и разворачивает к себе. - Делать такое в общественном месте неприлично даже по человеческим меркам.  
\- Да они завидуют, - Кроули ворчит, но позволяют увлечь себя в сторону Сохо.  
Они болтают ни о чем - о выпитом за ужином кларете, о концерте немецкой музыки, который удалось не отменить. И возвращаются к разговору уже за надежными стенами маленького книжного магазинчика.  
\- Так значит, твой первый поцелуй достался все же не мне, - Кроули падает на диван и стаскивает очки на кончик носа.  
Азирафаэль на миг замирает с бутылкой и штопором в руках. Он знает, кто его собеседник, и не задает глупых вопросов вроде “Как ты догадался?”  
\- Ты ревнуешь?  
\- Упаси Бо… кхм, кто нибудь! - смеется Кроули. - Я умираю от любопытства.  
\- Я не собираюсь порочить честь дамы, даже если с тех пор прошло пять веков. - внезапно жестко отвечает ангел, не поворачивая головы, как будто его руки не отработали до автоматизма выкручивание пробки.  
\- Что ж ладно, не смею настаивать, - Кроули паясничает, прижимает руку к груди, но змеиные глаза блестят хитро и ясно. - Вычислю сам.  
\- Тебе это так важно? - Азирафаэль подходит к дивану вплотную, протягивает бокал, но остается стоять, глядя, в кои-то веки, сверху вниз.  
\- Не то чтобы. Но я бы хотел высказать свое искреннее восхищение той, кому удалось тебя соблазнить.  
\- Это было задание, милый мой, - устало отвечает Азирафаэль, все-же опускаясь рядом. - Одна из бесконечной череды интриг: высокая политика, интересы Света, поломанные судьбы и не капли соблазна. К сожалению.  
\- Ты сожалеешь о том, что это случилось не по твоей воле? Или о том, что тебе не понравилось?  
Золотые глаза заглядывают прямо в то, что у ангела считалось бы душой. Он не читает мыслей, но ему это и не нужно.  
\- Там нечему было особо нравиться. Так что, я сожалею лишь о необходимости. Любой порок не так страшен, когда к нему толкают истинные чувства. - Он вскидывает глаза. - А что же ты не торжествуешь?  
\- Я спросил лишь то, что спросил, - качает головой демон. - Но теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя все еще белые крылья.  
\- Не знаю. - Азирафаэль пожимает плечами. - Деяние, которому не дали свершиться - это вовсе не то, что деяние от которого, раскаявшись, воздержался сам.  
Неуверенным, полузабытым движением он касается шеи и Кроули не хочет знать, как именно деянию не дали свершиться.  
\- Они говорили, то, что не трогает душу ее и не пятнает.  
\- Сколько грехов совершается со спокойным сердцем, - Кроули жмурится и лениво потягивается.  
\- Мы будем теоретизировать о природе греха?  
\- Как пожелаешь. - Кроули протягивает руку и забирает бокал из его пальцев. - Позволь?  
Вино отставлено куда-то, не то на подлокотник, не то на пол - прелесть демонской природы в том, что мелкие бытовые случайности не случаются - а сам склоняется ниже, целует внутреннюю сторону запястья, а потом касается языком кончиков пальцев. Ангел вздрагивает, но не пытается отдернуть руку.  
Прелесть демонского состояние еще и в том, что можно не то, что не спрашивать - можно даже не поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть. Но Кроули спрашивает, пожалуй первый раз в жизни.  
\- Ты уверен? Трубный глас трубным гласом, но крылья не вернешь.  
Глаза ангела Восточных врат горят полузабытой шальной улыбкой, той с которой он закладывал последний кирпич во врата Рая.  
\- Ты знаешь, мне плевать.  
Ласкать невинного ангела - вовсе не то, что невинного человека. Потому что можно хранить целомудрие шесть тысяч лет - но невозможно не знать. И поэтому в Азирафаэле нет ни капли страха и неуверенности, лишь разумная осторожность и неуемное любопытство.  
Он с готовностью отзывается, отзеркаливает любое прикосновение, учится чертовски быстро. Порой он чересчур бережен, так что хочется вплести пальцы в его волосы и прижать сильнее, а порой грубоват и покаянно касается поцелуями возникающих и почти сразу же сходящих синяков. Ангел стонет не стесняясь, и не стесняется же вызывать стоны. “Какое там лежать и принимать ласки, о чем вы” - думает Кроули запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи. Да, ангел еще не знает, как сделать эти прикосновения приносящими удовольствие, и уж тем более не знает, какую изысканную боль можно доставить, проложив дорожку укусов от ключиц к изгибу челюсти - но это все потом.  
Когда Азирафаэль, пьянея от собственной смелости, первым опускает руку ему на пах - Кроули в состоянии издать только восторженное шипение. Он избавляет их от остатков одежды щелчком пальцев, ложится на спину, удобно умостив голову на подлокотник, и небрежно забрасывает ногу на спинку дивана, раскрываясь и предлагая себя. Ангел замирает.  
\- Ты же этого хотел, - даже не звучит вопросом.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Азирафаэль мучительно краснеет и отводит глаза, чуть ли не впервые с момента поцелуя.  
\- О, в Аду довольно моих духовных последователей. Парочка протащили на показательную экзекуцию смартфоны. - Кроули склоняет голову к плечу. - Так ты хотел этого или я ошибся?  
\- Искушаешь, - в голубых глазах ни капли осуждения.  
Кроули успевает только шипяще рассмеяться, сверкнув клыками, когда его придавливают к дивану. Ангел вздрагивает от соприкосновения горячей плоти, и явно не торопится продолжать, увлеченный поцелуями и легкими касаниями, но Кроули плевать. Бессмертным некуда спешить. Он обнимает мягкие плечи, вжимается плотнее, потому что именно этого, тепла, надежности, уверенности - ему и не хватало, что в Аду, что на земле.  
Ангел едва заметно сползает вниз и Кроули, предвкушающе улыбнувшись, еще дальше отводит колено. Азирафаэль входит одним плавным движением - чертов божий воин, суета и неуверенность в по-настоящему важных вещах неуместна - и замирает, нависая на вытянутых руках. Демону уже хочется с рыком двинуться навстречу, но он находит в себе силы открыть глаза.  
\- Что?  
\- Делать это в миссионерской позе - какое-то богохульство, - произносит Азирафаэль с таким выражением лица, как будто обнаружил неприличные карикатуры на форзаце фолианта четырнадцатого века.  
И пока Кроули давится от хохота - садится назад, притягивая его бедра себе на колени, заставляя съехать с подлокотника и выгнуться дугой. Не сказать чтоб демон был против - он в восторге и какое-то время позволяет ангелу двигаться как ему угодно, лениво поглаживая себя. Потом все же природная привычка идти наперекор берет верх - и он садится, обнимает Азирафаэля за шею и задает свой собственный жесткий ритм. В какой момент за спиной ангела с хлопком распахиваются крылья он не видит, к тому времени у него остаются силы только двигаться, жмуриться, и жарко дышать в чужие влажные губы.  
После он так и сидит, уткнувшись лбом в мокрое от пота плечо. Открыть глаза слишком страшно. Азирафаэль, как часто бывало, оказывается храбрее его.  
\- Надо же.  
Кроули поднимает голову.


End file.
